Vibrador
by Monedita123
Summary: Bakugou esconde un sucio secreto y hará todo lo posible para que nadie consiga enterarse, claro está, si evita cometer un pequeño error.


[DekuKatsu]

Este one-shot participa en el evento "Alternative Universe KatsuDeku Awards"

 **†ADVERTENCIAS†**

• **_Aquí van a la universidad (son legales)_**  
 _ **• AU sin quirks ni héroes, pero se conocen entre ellos y estudian juntos**_  
 _ **• Cada alumno vive en su respectivo hogar. Aquí no comparten dormitorios**_  
 _ **•**_ ** _DekuKatsu_**  
 _ **• Posible OoC**_  
 ** _•_** _ **Lemon**_

* * *

 **[...]**

Katsuki tenía un secreto; un sucio secreto que mantendría oculto pasase lo que pasase.

Aquel rubio haría todo lo posible por evitar que cualquiera se entere. No tenía pensado dejar que ninguno de sus estúpidos compañeros intervinieran como de costumbre.

—¡Hey, Bakugou! —llamó Kirishima con alegría mientras se acercaba con Kaminari, Sero y Ashido al sitio de Katsuki—. ¿Te vienes al cine con nosotros?

—¡Han estrenado una película de romance que vamos a ver! —intervino Mina con ilusión.

—¡Ah, no! —interrumpió Denki—. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Hoy vamos a ver esa de acción y magia!

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —suspiró Hanta—. Decidimos que iríamos a ver la última de esa saga de terror tan famosa.

—¡Lo que sea! —cambió Eijirou rápido de tema—. ¡¿Te vienes con nosotros?!

—Tengo planes, mierda —se limitó a decir dispuesto a largarse.

—¡Qué aburrido! —exclamaron Ashido y Kaminari con un pequeño puchero, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Katsuki.

Pero Bakugou no tenía tiempo que perder.

Hoy era el día en el que sacaban a la venta uno de los juguetes que tanto tiempo había esperado.

 **[…]**

Katsuki no recordaba cuándo comenzó, pero, de un día a otro, empezó a obsesionarse con ciertos juguetes para adultos.

Eso es. Bakugou se estaba volviendo adicto a probar todo tipo de instrumentos sexuales y disfrutar de ellos siempre que podía.

Pero, claro está, aquello era un secreto. Nadie podía enterarse de que el mismísimo Bakugou Katsuki tenía una inmensa colección de juguetes para adultos que utilizaba consigo mismo.

 **[...]**

—¡Deku-kun! —la voz de Uraraka le hizo sobresaltarse y girarse con nerviosismo.

—¿S-Sí?

—¡Hoy Tsuyu-chan, Todoroki-kun, Iida-kun y yo hemos pensado en ir al cine! ¡Todoroki-kun dijo que él invitaba! ¿Vendrás? —informó la joven ilusionada; después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al cine.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡Hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer! —rechazó cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos en señal de disculpa.

Definitivamente, nadie podía enterarse de que había comenzado a trabajar.

Aunque, el trabajo en sí era lo de menos; lo que de verdad tenía que ocultar era de qué se trataba aquel trabajo.

Todo empezó cuando, pasando por cierta zona, vio un anuncio de un empleo a tiempo parcial en el que pagaban bastante bien.

Pero, realmente, el dinero no le importaba demasiado; lo que llamó su atención fue en lo que consistía.

Básicamente, tenía que vender todo tipo de juguetes sexuales para adultos y atender amablemente a los clientes.

Midoriya nunca había experimentado algo así. Sabía en qué consistía hacerse una paja ya que, cuando era más joven, tuvo una erección mañanera que no supo tratar y acudió a Internet. Pero, a parte de aquello, no había llegado más lejos.

No tenía ni la menor idea de la cantidad de objetos sexuales que existían y las diversas funcionalidades de cada uno.

Y eso despertó su curiosidad.

No tardó demasiado en hacer lo posible por ser aceptado en el trabajo, cosa que resultó favorable para él.

Ahora, solamente tenía que aprenderse una multitud de nombres y descripciones de todos los productos.

Y, lo cierto era que, fue bastante sencillo.

Una vez culturizado sobre cientos de juguetes sexuales, Izuku Midoriya estaba preparado para su primer día que, casualmente, coincidía con el estreno de la venta de un nuevo producto bastante famoso.

 **[...]**

—¡Y recuerda ser amable ante todo! —exclamaba el jefe de la tienda—. Nuestra prioridad es hacer que el cliente no se sienta incómodo; todo lo contrario. No podemos permitir que se avergüence por comprar alguno de nuestros productos.

—¡S-Sí, jefe! —respondió el joven de cabello verde con cierto nerviosismo.

—¡Bueno, lo dejo en tus manos! —finalizó posicionando una mano en el hombro de su nuevo empleado.

Decidido a dar lo mejor de sí en aquel empleo, Izuku salió de la sala de descanso y se dirigió a su puesto.

Por suerte, solo había un par de personas mirando algunos juguetes y siendo ya atendidas por otro de los trabajadores, así que Midoriya se encargaría del próximo que entrara por la puerta.

Y solamente tuvo que pasar un par de minutos hasta que se pudiera oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, dando paso a un nuevo cliente.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¡¿En qué puedo ayudarle?! —exclamó Izuku dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven que acababa de entrar.

Pero ambos se quedaron en silencio al establecer contacto visual.

Aquella persona que acababa de entrar se quedó quieta y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Midoriya, el cual reaccionó de la misma forma.

—¿Deku…? —murmuró Katsuki al ver quién era uno de los trabajadores.

—¿K-Kacchan…?

Un incómodo e inevitable silencio invadió aquel momento, hasta que Midoriya pudo notar la mirada de su jefe en él, haciéndole tragar saliva y recordar cuál era su prioridad.

 _"Hacer sentir cómodo al cliente…"_ Pensaba una y otra vez.

Al ver cómo Katsuki estaba a pocos segundos de dar media vuelta y largarse, haciendo como si nunca se hubieran encontrado en ese lugar, Izuku reaccionó y se acercó rápidamente hacia su amigo de la infancia con el que, ahora, compartían un nuevo secreto.

—¡¿E-En qué puedo ayudarle?! —inquirió deteniéndole con nerviosismo y evadiendo cualquier posible contacto visual.

Bakugou no sabía qué hacer.

Midoriya acababa de descubrir su más importante secreto y, en ese instante, sabía que Katsuki había entrado a una tienda para adultos a, posiblemente, comprar algún juguete.

Y todo quedó más claro cuando Izuku se dio cuenta de que Bakugou tenía cierto papel en la mano; era uno de los folletos donde estaba la publicidad del nuevo producto que había sido sacado ese mismo día.

—¡¿V-Vienes a por el nuevo producto?! ¡Ahora mismo lo traigo! —prosiguió tratando de que no se notaran sus nervios y cumpliendo su trabajo.

Katsuki no podía salir de la tienda sin comprar nada; ya era demasiado obvio. Necesitaba pensar en algo, pero, al menos, tenía bastante claro una sola cosa; amenazar a Izuku antes de largarse.

Nadie más podía saberlo y Bakugou haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

—¡A-Aquí está el nuevo producto que nos ha llegado! —informó Izuku mientras le ofrecía cierta caja a aquel cliente—. Son 3900¥…

 _"No sabía que a Kacchan le interesaba las bolas chinas vibradoras…"_

Midoriya no conocía ese lado de Katsuki y, por unos segundos, la imagen mental de Bakugou introduciéndose aquellas gruesas bolas para masturbarse mientras fruncía el ceño y cerraba los ojos con el rostro rojo, pudo con Izuku.

—Deku —comenzó el rubio después de entregar el dinero indicado—. Si dices algo… Estás muerto —finalizó dirigiéndole una última mirada con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Midoriya tragó saliva y suspiró cuando Katsuki ya se hallaba bastante lejos.

Pero, por alguna razón, una nerviosa sonrisa se podía contemplar en el rostro del joven vendedor.

 _"Aún así… ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?"_

 **[...]**

Katsuki juraría haber tenido un día de mierda, y todo por culpa de su amigo de la infancia.

Aunque, por fin, ya se encontraba en su casa, concretamente, en su habitación con la puerta con cerrojo para que su " _encantadora_ " madre no interrumpiera, había una cosa que le estaba molestando demasiado.

No dejaba de pensar en el rostro de Izuku y eso le enfadaba.

Era consciente de que aquel sujeto no diría nada a nadie, pero, a pesar de todo, seguía produciéndole ira.

Optó por preparar todo para inaugurar el nuevo juguete con el que disfrutaría un buen rato, así que se dirigió hacia la cajonera en la que tenía una gran de cantidad de lubricantes.

Sacó uno cualquiera y se detuvo, nuevamente, al volver a pensar en Izuku.

 _"Ese nerd asqueroso… ¿Por qué mierda está trabajando en mi jodida tienda favorita?"_

Esa duda existencial no le dejaría dormir, pero, por el momento, debía de olvidar todo y pasar un buen rato con las preciadas bolas chinas vibradoras.

Como de costumbre, se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba y, volviendo a asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada, se dirigió a su cama con el lubricante y el nuevo juguete.

Abrió la caja y dejó a un lado lo sobrante, sosteniendo aquel conjunto de esferas gruesas, unidas entre sí y cubiertas por una membrana que las conectaba con un pequeño aparato que, al encenderlo, haría vibrar todo aquello pudiendo graduarse diferentes niveles de potencia.

Frunció el ceño con una leve sonrisa y lo colocó encima de la cama para, a continuación, dirigirse a por uno de los muchos delgados y rectangulares plásticos con los que cubría su dicha cama con el objetivo de no dejar evidencias.

Una vez todo estaba listo, Bakugou se encontraba apoyado con las dos rodillas y una sola mano mientras que con la otra iba lubricando su cavidad anal, introduciendo con facilidad dos dedos y aumentando la velocidad al comenzar a sentirse condenablemente bien.

Katsuki no podía esperar mucho tiempo más, así que se dispuso a ir introduciéndose, poco a poco, cada una de las muchas bolas de su nuevo juguete, haciéndole estremecerse de placer y fruncir el ceño al sentir que iba cada vez más profundo.

Una vez alcanzado su límite, sujetó el aparato con el que poner a vibrar las placenteras esferas y subió el grado al primer nivel, comenzando a sentir un indescriptible placer por abajo y haciéndole soltar, inconscientemente, gruñidos y maldiciones por lo bajo. Aquellas gruesas bolas estaban tocando cada pequeña parte de su interior, llegando a alcanzar continuos estímulos en el punto que le provocaba el máximo placer.

No necesitó mucho más tiempo para, en cuestión de pocos minutos, correrse.

Aquel juguete nuevo, definitivamente, se iba a convertir en su favorito.

Y no solo porque con la mínima potencia, había alcanzado uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, sino porque sabía que dicha potencia, al alcanzar el máximo, le haría proporcionaría lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

Esa tarde, Bakugou se mantuvo entretenido en su habitación durante varias horas, descansando de vez en cuando y buscando nuevas posiciones; analizando aquellas suaves y gruesas esferas y utilizando otros de sus juguetes en conjunto.

 **[...]**

Bakugou había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho.

Su mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer y su ceño se mantenía fruncido.

—¡Katsuki!

La repentina voz de su madre le hizo abrir los ojos y apagar rápidamente el vibrador.

 _"Maldita bruja, este no es el puto momento."_

Se incorporó, no sin antes sacar lentamente las placenteras bolas que estremecían su interior, y escondió todo lo más rápido que pudo. Se puso la ropa que estaba en el suelo, cogió el plástico que cubría su cama y que estaba demasiado viscoso y lo tiró en la papelera más cercana.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES?! —gritó al sentir los repetitivos golpes en la puerta.

—¡A MÍ NO ME HABLES ASÍ, MIERDA! —respondió su madre al otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Y que sepas que Izuku-kun ha venido de visita! ¡Dice que tiene algo importante que hablar contigo!

Aquello pilló de imprevisto a Katsuki, el cuál miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que había anochecido.

 _"Maldito Deku… ¿Y ahora qué mierda quiere?"_

No tenía escapatoria, así que, con su típica cara de enfado y los ojos cerrados, abrió levemente la puerta para que solo se viera su rostro y, por lo tanto, no dejar visible la erección que aún tenía.

—H-Hola, Kacchan… —murmuró con nerviosismo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Bueno, yo tengo que preparar la cena! —exclamó Mitsuki mientras se alejaba—. ¡Divertiros! ¡Katsuki tiene bastantes juguetes! —finalizó.

—¡CÁLLATE MIERDA! —gritó Bakugou rápidamente al escuchar lo último.

—¿P-Puedo entrar? —cambió de tema Izuku mientras evadía la mirada de Katsuki—. Quiero hablar de algo…

 **[...]**

Midoriya, durante las horas restantes en su trabajo, no había podido dejar de pensar en Bakugou.

 _"¿Cuántos juguetes tendrá…?"_

 _"¿Lo estará haciendo ahora mismo…?"_

 _"Kacchan… él solo…"_

 _"Me gustaría ayudarle."_

Izuku solo era una enciclopedia andante referente a juguetes sexuales.

Nunca había probado alguno y tampoco tuvo demasiado interés en experimentarlo consigo mismo, pero, algo estaba claro; desde que se enteró de que a Katsuki le iban ese tipo de cosas, su curiosidad aumentó.

Midoriya no podía negar que le gustaba su amigo de la infancia.

De hecho, le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Por aquel motivo y siendo consciente de que, lo más probable, era que él fuera el único que conocía el secreto de Bakugou, podía tener una oportunidad.

 _"Una oportunidad de hacer sentir bien a Kacchan."_

Cuando anocheció y finalizó su primer día de trabajo, Izuku recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al hogar de Katsuki.

Era su única oportunidad y no quería desperdiciarla.

 **[...]**

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —inquirió Bakugou negándose a dejarle entrar a su cuarto.

—B-Bueno… preferiría hablarlo dentro —respondió bastante nervioso y mirando a ambos lados por si no venía nadie—. Es por lo de mi trabajo…

Katsuki, al oír aquello, frunció el ceño mucho más y miró mal, nuevamente, a Izuku.

—Una sola palabra y te mato, Deku —volvió a advertir a pocos segundos de cerrar la puerta y obligarle a largarse.

Pero, Midoriya, al ver aquello, se apresuró a interponerse con su brazo.

—¡SAL DE AQUÍ, NERD DE MIERDA! —gritaba Katsuki haciendo fuerza para cerrar la puerta, pero siendo imposible al estar medio brazo dentro.

—¡Por favor, Kacchan! —rogaba mientras resistía los repetitivos portazos en su piel—. ¡Q-Quiero que te sientas bien! —exclamó poniendo toda la fuerza que tenía y pudiendo asomar su rostro—. Conozco todo sobre aquellos juguetes…

Sus últimas palabras fueron suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Katsuki, el cual detuvo los portazos y se mantuvo analizando la situación durante unos segundos.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres con " _todo_ "? —inquirió el rubio interesado al respecto.

—Para poder trabajar en esa tienda debía memorizar todos los productos, sus ventajas y… algunos pequeños secretos que el jefe me dijo que podía utilizar como consejos o para experiencia propia —aclaró mientras empujaba la puerta, disimuladamente, hasta conseguir abrirse paso—. Quiero ayudarte con eso… —finalizó con un leve rubor y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la parte inferior de Katsuki.

Bakugou no podía negar que tenía ganas de continuar, pero la idea de que fuera con Izuku le enfadaba bastante y no era de su agrado.

Al menos, no lo fue hasta que lo probó.

La cantidad de juguetes sexuales y otros objetos que tenía Katsuki en distintos lugares de su habitación, sorprendió a Izuku.

Desde aceites corporales, lubricantes, condones, látigos, cuerdas, grilletes, plumas y muchos otros, hasta consoladores, vibradores, anillos con vibración y bolas chinas de diferentes tamaños y longitudes.

Y, todos, habían sido comprados en la misma tienda; e Izuku podía asegurarlo porque los reconocía perfectamente.

 **[...]**

—¿N-No te dolerá, Kacchan? —dudaba Izuku al tener que introducirle un grueso y largo vibrador.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO DÉBIL?! —se quejó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Obviamente que no le iba a doler.

Bakugou lo había hecho tantas veces por su propia cuenta que pocas cosas le sorprendían; y eso era lo que deseaba.

Su amigo de la infancia le había asegurado que conocía secretos para hacer todo más placentero; y Katsuki quería experimentarlo.

—E-Entonces, ahí va… —prosiguió el de cabello verde después de tragar saliva.

Con la puerta cerrada y Midoriya encima de un desnudo y lubricado Bakugou, Izuku se dispuso a ir introduciendo lentamente aquel enorme juguete por la entrada de Katsuki, dudando todo el rato y analizando las expresiones del contrario para asegurarse de que no le estaba haciendo daño.

Pero lo único que el de cabello verde conseguía era que el rubio perdiera la paciencia y le mirase con rabia y el ceño fruncido.

—¡MIERDA, DEKU! ¡No sirves para esto! —se quejó incorporándose para arrebatarle el vibrador y, en un veloz movimiento, introducírselo a sí mismo de una vez.

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido al contemplar con claridad cómo el grueso y largo objeto se deslizaba con gran facilidad dentro de Katsuki, dejando solo una pequeña parte fuera que conectaba el clave con el control para graduar la vibración.

—Kacchan… —murmuró al comenzar a sentir su rostro arder y mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro del rubio—. ¿L-Lo puedo hacer ya…? —preguntó sujetando el botón que iniciaría con el placer para Bakugou.

—Eres jodidamente lento, Deku —se limitó a responder, dando una afirmativa señal y comenzando a sentir un gran placer.

Izuku había empezado con la vibración más baja, pero, conforme iba observando el rostro de Katsuki ante el placer, optó por ir aumentando la velocidad y, por consecuencia, también la erección que estaba empezando a tener por culpa de las expresiones de su amigo de la infancia.

—Mierda… —maldecía Bakugou con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, el rostro rojo y reprimiendo gruñidos—. ¿Y... bien…? —siguió, haciendo referencia a lo que se suponía que Izuku sabía que provocaba más placer.

El joven inexperto estaba en su límite; la presión que sentía en los pantalones era algo de lo que debía librarse en ese mismo instante.

—L-Lo siento Kacchan… —comenzó mientras se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba el cierre, para, segundos después, deshacerse de su ropa interior y dejar su erecto miembro a la vista—. Ya no puedo… —suspiró, abriendo más las piernas de Bakugou y acercándose lo suficiente a su entrada, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos para ver qué se suponía que iba a hacer Midoriya.

—¿Qué mierda… Deku? —suspiraba Katsuki mirando mal a aquel joven—. No… inten…

Pero Bakugou no pudo decir nada más al sentir cómo algo tan o, incluso, igual de grueso al vibrador comenzaba a abrirse paso en su cavidad anal, haciéndole estremecerse mucho más por las veloces corrientes de placer que sentía por el juguete sexual.

La presión entre el cálido miembro de Izuku y el objeto que transmitía vibraciones sensitivas por todo cuerpo, le hicieron sentir aquello que tanto había deseado.

Midoriya, por otro lado, también podía sentirlo.  
Podía sentir cómo Katsuki empezaba a apretarle poco a poco y, además, los repetitivos movimientos rápidos del vibrador, el cual se estaba encargando de estimular a ambos jóvenes todo lo posible.

—K-Kacchan… —suspiraba Izuku mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro y manteniendo su mirada en el rostro del rubio, el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Así… está bien?

Pero Bakugou se limitaba a maldecir entre suspiros e insultar todo el rato para suprimir gemidos innecesarios.

—Kacchan… ya… —murmuraba el joven de cabello verde por tal placer.

—Ni se te ocurra… Deku —amenazó Katsuki, el cual parecía poder seguir mucho más.

Pero Midoriya, al no estar tan experimentado, no iba a durar mucho más.

 _"Quiero que Kacchan y yo lo hagamos al mismo tiempo…"_

Con el objetivo de hacer que su amigo de la infancia se sintiera aún mejor, Izuku dirigió una mano al miembro de Katsuki, comenzando a estimularlo para complacerle a tal punto que pudieran venirse a la vez.

No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo hasta que aquello ocurriera, comenzando con Midoriya, el cual dejó salir todo su espeso semen en el interior de Bakugou, pudiendo sentir a los segundos cómo era apretado mucho más fuerte por las paredes del rubio, que junto a la máxima potencia del vibrador, le hizo experimentar un orgasmo que nunca olvidaría; Katsuki, al mismo tiempo, pudo aún sentir las cálidas manos de Izuku en su miembro al correrse y dejar salir el blanco líquido, el cual, para su mala suerte, manchó algunos lugares un tanto problemáticos.

Dejando experimentar los últimos segundos de orgasmo, Izuku retiró lentamente su miembro mientras que, también, sacaba el vibrador.

—P-Perdón, Kacchan… —se disculpó al notar que se había venido dentro de su amigo de la infancia y que, ahora, un espeso y blanco líquido escurría por aquella cavidad.

Por los sentimientos del momento, Midoriya no había utilizado condón, cosa que le dejaba cargo de conciencia al haberse informado de todas las enfermedades sexuales que se podían contraer.

Pero, en ese momento, aquello era lo que menos le importaba a Katsuki.

Aquel rubio había podido experimentar el mejor orgasmo de todos lo que había sentido, y eso era suficiente.

—Mierda, Deku —comenzó incorporándose y dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto amenazante—. No estarás cansado, ¿verdad? —advirtió con unas segundas intenciones.

—¿E-Eh? —dudó con nerviosismo el inocente, pero no tanto ahora, joven de cabello verde.

Aquella noche, Izuku fue capaz de descubrir que Katsuki era más agresivo y fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Pero, al menos, consiguió su objetivo.

Definitivamente, Midoriya nunca podría olvidar las expresiones de Bakugou y todos los insultos que soltaba para reemplazar a múltiples gemidos.

 **[...]**

—¡El protagonista tuvo que haberse quedado con la pelirroja! —comentaba Kaminari mientras regresaba de ver cierta película en el cine con Kirishima, Ashido y Sero.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —reclamó la de cabello rosa—. ¡Hizo bien en quedarse con la rubia!

—¡Yo creo que hubiera sido más varonil si sacrificaba su vida por su madre! —se unió Eijirou levantando un puño.

—Esperad, ¿ese no es Midoriya? —cambió de tema Sero señalando a cierta persona a lo lejos.

De camino a casa, justo tenían que pasar por la calle en la que estaba el hogar de los Bakugou, donde pudieron contemplar claramente cómo Izuku salía de aquella casa y se despedía.

 _—¡Vuelve cuando quieras! ¡Seguro que el amargado de mi hijo lo agradece!_ —se pudo oír la voz de Mitsuki.

Denki, Eijirou, Mina y Hanta se miraron con dudas, así que optaron por ignorar aquel detalle, claro está, todos menos Ashido.

—¡Hola, Midoriya! —saludaron los chicos dándole el alcance y haciendo que el joven se sobresaltase.

—¡H-Hola! —respondió con nerviosismo, girándose y evadiendo las miradas de sus compañeros de clase.

—¡Así que…! ¿Divirtiéndote con Bakugou? —comentó Mina con una sonrisa—. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no quiso ir al cine!

—¡¿En serio?! —inquirió Kaminari al darse cuenta de lo obvio por cómo estaba actuando Izuku.

—¡Bien! ¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa—. ¡Me debes 2000¥! —agregó mirando a Denki.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó el rubio con ambas manos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que han hecho esta vez? —preguntó Sero al ver las reacciones de sus amigos.

—Creo que volvieron a apostar —respondió Ashido sin darle importancia, pero percatándose de que Izuku había comenzado a escabullirse disimuladamente—. ¡Midoriya! ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!

—A mi casa… supongo —respondió cada vez más nervioso.

—¡Quiero detalles! —exigió la de cabello rosa.

—¿Y no vivías por el otro lado? —agregó Sero mientras señalaba detrás suyo.

Y, así, al día siguiente, toda la clase de Izuku se enteró de la sospechosa relación entre él y Katsuki.

Pero, a pesar de todo, había algo que estaba claro; aquello fue el inicio de múltiples visitas por parte de Midoriya a Bakugou.

Además, ahora el rubio podía ir a su tienda favorita sin ningún problema, pudiendo elegir los mejores juguetes sexuales expuestos por cierto sabio encargado.

—¡¿HAH?! ¡¿NI UN PUTO DESCUENTO?! —reclamaba Katsuki.

—¡E-Es mi trabajo, lo siento, Kacchan!

 **[...]**

 **FIN**


End file.
